


Apostrophes Are for Wimps 2: Revenge of the Semicolon

by December21st



Category: Castle
Genre: Deliberate Badfic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 18:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The obligatory “fixing” of the events at the beginning of "Countdown" written as bad!fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apostrophes Are for Wimps 2: Revenge of the Semicolon

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: This is bad!fic. On purpose. Bad spelling, grammar, plot, characterization, etc. As much bad as I could squeeze into one short fic. You’ve been warned. Also, spoilers for “Setup” and "Countdown."
> 
> Written for the "I Didn't Write That!" challenge at LiveJournal's Castleland.

Becket and Castle are traped in the big freezer after the bad guys shoot at them and traped them. Dont worry they get out ok. They waited for Ryen and Espisiti rescuing them because they are traped.

“Katie we should always sing too keep us warm.” Castle says.

“That is always a good idea Richie but what do we sing.” Becket says.

“We can always sing my favorite song that always reminds me of how much I love you always.” Castle says.

“That is always fine with me what song is it.” Becket says.

“do you always know the song 100 bottles of beer on the wall.” Castle says.

“Yes I do know that song we always can sing it now.” Becket says.

They both sing the song here are they lyrics I love this song.

100 bottles of beer on the wall 100 bottels of beer take 1 down pass it arowned 99 bottles of beer on the wall.

99 botles of beer on the wall 99 bottles of beer take 1 down passit around 98 botltes if beer on the wall.

[Editor’s note: Assume the bad!fic has all 100 verses. I won’t do that to you, even for bad!fic.]

1 botttles of beer on the wall ! bottles of bear take 1 down passs it around 0 bottles of beer on the wall.

“That was beautiful writer boy now I will always love that song.” Becket says.

Then Castle kisses her because he loves her and cant keep his feelings secret any more.

“Katie you are always my one and done I never wanted too mary anybody but you.” Castle says.

“Richie you have peeled me like the Becket onion and I am so lonly and you always make me unlonely. I have always loved you and when we get out I will break up with Josh because he was mean to me and I hate him and then we can be together forever and always.

Then Ryen and Espisiti rescue them from the freezer see I told you they get out okay and then Castle and Becket and Ryen and Espisiti and Montgummery all sing at the police station only instead of singing piano man they sing 100 bottles of beer on the wall.

The end I hope you liked my story pleasegive me lots of reviews that are nice because I like them.


End file.
